<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] Flickering lamps, unmoored on the sea by Metaderivative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329161">[Podfic of] Flickering lamps, unmoored on the sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative'>Metaderivative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witness (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Interconnectedness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All men are the island.</p><p>[Podfic of "Flickering lamps, unmoored on the sea" written by laughingpineapple]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] Flickering lamps, unmoored on the sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628299">Flickering lamps, unmoored on the sea</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple">laughingpineapple</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Flickering lamps, unmoored on the sea" written by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple">laughingpineapple</a><br/>
Narrated by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell">elle-ja-bell</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidBkWrm">avidbkwrm</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/profile">babelghoti</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead">dance4thedead</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie">duckgirlie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators">ipreferaviators</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative">metaderivative</a>, and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero">mistbornhero</a>.<br/>
</p><p><strong>Filetype</strong>: .mp3<br/>
<strong>Length:</strong> 9:39 minutes<br/>
<strong>Filesize</strong>:  8.8 MB</p><p>
  <audio></audio><br/>
<br/>
Download .mp3 file here: <a href="https://archive.org/details/flickering_lamps_umoored_on_the_sesa">https://archive.org/details/flickering_lamps_umoored_on_the_sesa</a> (sic)
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>